Steel Statute
Steel is a member of Team Parade who was recruited soon after Totchi. He is an extreme hothead, but a loyal friend - albeit an unpredictable one. An engineer, he specializes in two things: Building machines, especially mechs; and tearing things apart in a fit of rage, especially mechs. Biography Steel is a wealthy inventor of numerous types of machinery. His most notable invention is his mech, Bahtur. Steel usually does contract work for various groups and businesses including military and corporate organizations. On his off time, he watches any samurai movie he can find… Personality Steel enjoys inventing. Steel enjoys samurai movies. Steel enjoys money. If he has these three things then he could care less what else goes on in the world. However, he does feel a slight sense of obligation towards Janman since they have been friends since elementary school. Anyone else doesn’t matter to him. Steel has an incredibly bad temper and even Janman faces his wrath if he calls him at the wrong time… In Combat Steel is basically a berserker. His abilities involve flying into a rage, performing either flying strikes, or multiple strikes. He can also repair machines and do unusual combo attacks. He is a crafty and resilient fighter who once one-shotted a mini-boss, and who takes down groups of thugs as easily as Gri or Janman. His effectiveness against bosses is reduced whenever his rage makes him spam the same B.A.A.s for Glancing Blows. Attacks When Steel performs a basic melee attack, any of the following things might happen: *'Steel Combo' - two strikes with a blunt weapon, or a strike that disarms and damages one enemy, sending their weapon to smack into another enemy for further damage. *... B.A.A.s *'Inventor's Fury': Steel goes out of control and charges the enemy, encircling and slashing multiple times before giving one final slash. *'Heavy Machinery Drop / Big Engine Drop': Steel leaps at the enemy, bringing his bat to crash down on his target's skull. *'Repair:' A move that repairs any mechanical objects but damages enemy mechanical objects for high damage. *'Biomechanical Repair:' A move that "repairs" humans. B.A.A. Specials *'Invention Gone Wrong:' Steel goes nuts attacking the target repeatedly with his bat, ending with an Engine Drop. *'Engine Drive 8:' (Steel/Whiffler) A special and longer variation of Engine Drive X, with the two bat-wielders doing a complete figure 8-loop run following the first dual-strike and delivering another one onto the target. Team B.A.A.s *'Frenzy:' (Totchi/Steel) Totchi and Steel build massive amounts of rage. All teammates gain bonuses to Attack Power and Special Attack Power. *'Engine Drive X:' (Whiffler/Steel) The two bat-weilders run at the same target, throwing their weight and momentum into a dual-strike. *'Engine Buster': (Janman/Steel) Janman delivers a powerful hook to the body stunning the opponent in which Steel finishes off the attack with a leaping slash. *'All Aboard:' (Whiffler/Steel) Whiffler performs Trash Talk with Steel delivering a quick sword strike onto the target, allowing Whiffler to finish off by using Pain Train. Category:Team Parade